


It's All Wrong, But It's All Right

by eovaldi



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eovaldi/pseuds/eovaldi
Summary: David tilts his chin up, staring at Chase with those needy eyes. His jawline is so defined, his stubble, his mouth, his huge eyelashes. He’s beautiful. Chase can’t help but give him another kiss, which is the way he says all the things he’d tell David if he had the guts.And then he stuffs his boxers in David’s mouth.
Relationships: Chase Utley/David Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It's All Wrong, But It's All Right

David struggles against the ties. His arms and legs are spread wide. Since Chase won, he got to pick what David wore, and honestly, he’s pretty sure if David had won he’d be wearing exactly this. His jockstrap cups his ass perfectly, gives Chase easy access to his cock. And the harness is just because David looks so damn good in it. His muscled body, his strong arms, big thighs. He’s the picture of athletic perfection, and he’s stuck, trapped here, with Chase sitting on the bed next to him. His breathing is quickened, his eyes are a little sleepy. David’s mouth is pink and bitten, Chase wants to kiss it, bite his bottom lip, feel David melt and sigh into it. 

Not yet. 

David’s nipples are already hard when Chase runs a hand over his chest, and David arches his back and whines in response, in anticipation of where Chase is headed. “Please.” His voice is a whisper, high and tight. Chase watches him pull his wrists towards his head helplessly. He knows most of it is a show, David testing the tightness of it. But it still makes his stomach drop to watch the ropes pull at David’s wrists. Tying up such a strong man, six feet of baseball prowess, six feet of muscle and bone all honed for one purpose, to play baseball.

And now he’s laying there, utterly blissed out, cheeks read, those glittering eyes heavy with lust. It’s right out of Chase’s wet dreams. Right out of every cleared internet history since he was 15. 

He can’t hold out anymore. Chase brings a hand up behind David to lift him up to his mouth, kissing him slowly, his other hand slipping between David’s thighs, to the warm cloth that barely hides his dick. He starts moving his fingers slowly along the length of it through the cotton, feeling David groan in his chest as he chases after the kiss. David’s cock is hardening under the fabric, every press of Chase’s fingers seems to urge the kiss deeper. After what feels like too long, Chase breaks the kiss, and they stay close like that, barely an inch apart. Chase’s fingers slide inside the fabric just to slightly graze David, and he whines again. 

“Shit, more of that, Chase.” His voice comes quietly and breathy, a whine by the end of the sentence, when Chase pulls his hand away. Chase loves hearing David say his name like this, already craving more than he is giving. What a good prize, Chase thinks to himself. He’s such a good prize. 

“Shhhh” He responds, moving the hand that was inside his jock up to cup one of David’s breasts. He moves his thumb in a slow circular motion, and David’s hips rock up a little into air, into nothing. He tries to pull one of his legs up to no avail. Chase tied him too well to just be able to twist himself free. The harness digs into the muscles of his chest, in such a nice way. Chase slides a finger under it to check how tight it is. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to show off his athlete’s body. Just the way they both like it. 

“Chase, c’mon. Touch me, please.” David says, hurried, with the whine just on the edge of his voice. 

“I am touching you.” The smirk plays out on his face, and David throws his head back onto the pillow with a frustrated groan. His back is still curved a little, and Chase can’t help it, he gives David’s nipple a twist, which sends David flat against the bed, gasping. There’s a small wet spot at the front of the jockstrap. “You’re already so hard.” His tone is a mix between insult and awe, like most things he says about David. 

“Yeah, I need you, don’t make me beg for it Chase.” 

“God, you’re needy. Lift your head up for me.” Chase slides his hand under the back of David’s head, his other hand sliding his briefs down off his body. “I can’t think, with all this talking.” David smiles, knowingly. The scene is playing out just how he wants, Chase knows David is probably more in control right now than he is. But he likes to pretend. David tilts his chin up, staring at Chase with those needy eyes. His jawline is so defined, his stubble, his mouth, his huge eyelashes. He’s beautiful. Chase can’t help but give him another kiss, which is the way he says all the things he’d tell David if he had the guts. 

And then he stuffs his boxers in David’s mouth. David moans around the fabric, muffled now, and Chase can’t help but smirk. “Now I’ll be able to think.” Chase gets an eye roll for all his trouble, working the makeshift gag in David’s mouth so he can tie it in the back. It’s fairly loose, but it’s more the symbol that counts. For good measure, he presses the heel of his hand down against David’s cock, and David whines, muffled now, but still so perfect and needy. 

Chase slips David’s jock off slowly, almost dreading it. It makes his ass look so nice, so fat and ready to be fucked. But when he sees David’s dick, hard and red against his stomach, all regret flees from his brain. He has a one track mind. David makes a little helpless noise from behind Chase’s underwear, and Chase smirks. 

“What? C’mon David, use your words.” The man under him has given up on all teasing pretenses, all facade that he doesn’t need Chase’s dick in him so badly he could cry. David rocks his hips up and whimpers. 

And the media wonders why he has an ego. 

Chase leaves the bed, David’s eyes track him across the room, to their team duffel bags on the floor. “Relax, I don’t have a toy in here for you.” David responds with a muffled noise of protest. “I know you’d like that. Next time you win, you can pick what we do. I’ll stuff you full on both ends if that’s what you want.” David’s pleased moan sends shivers up Chase’s spine. He returns to the bed with his little bottle of lube, and he can tell David is shivering with anticipation. He tries to spread his thighs wider, expose himself, like he’s trying to let Chase know he’s ready. 

Chase smiles down at David, and situates himself between David’s open thighs. David’s eyes widen as Chase holds the lube above him, and drizzles it on his dick. His breathing is coming short and fast, eyes still wild. He knows Chase is about to touch him, make him feel good, and it’s written all over his face.

This is Chase’s favorite part. He wishes he could hang in this moment forever, just watching David need him so badly that he doesn’t even try to speak around the boxers in his mouth. He wraps his hand around David’s cock, and starts jerking slowly. The wet noises are quickly drowned out by David’s own symphony of sounds, whimpers and moans as Chase works him. Chase himself is harder than he wants to be. He wants to fuck David until he comes inside him, hot and tight and close. But he won’t. The longer he waits, the better it will feel. Instead, he waits until he can feel David arching his back for more, working to get his hips into Chase’s fist. And then he stops. David protests, his eyes wide. “Hang on, you want my fingers in you?” David nods hurriedly, like if he doesn’t respond fast enough Chase will just get off the bed and walk away. 

Chase squirts a nice helping of lube onto his fingers, and slides his hand between David’s thighs, teasing him a little as he gets David nice and wet. He knows David loves feeling like this, like a slut, tied up for Chase, with his fingers teasing his hole until he can’t resist anymore. When he finally pushes his middle finger into David, he can hear the small gasp of relief. Chase curls his finger only slightly, and David relaxes around him. It was just what he needed, Chase knew it. He pulls his middle finger back, as if to start fucking David with just the one, but as he pushes his hand back, he adds the index finger as well. David’s hips jerk up, his dick making a wet sound when it hits his stomach. Chase can feel the smile creeping onto his face, as he takes the hand that isn’t fucking David and holds his hipbone, keeping him pressed into the bed. “I’m gonna have to tie you next time, aren’t I?” He says, the smirk is evident in his tone. Instead of responding, David just squeezes around his fingers. Chase crooks them inside him, hunting for the spot that’ll make David squirm. Usually he can tell because David will let out this sexy little squeak, like he’s getting all the air squeezed out of him. But because of the gag, David just makes this desperate little noise in the back of his throat.

Chase is so hard. From between David’s thighs, he can see how red his chest is, how hard his nipples are. His cheeks are flushed and shiny with sweat. The deep breaths he’s taking, the way his eyes are half-lidded. And his perfect mouth, stuffed full of Chase’s boxers. Fuck waiting. He can feel how warm and tight David is around his fingers, how David strains against the ties and Chase’s own hand holding him down. He can’t wait anymore. He needs to be inside David now. “You want my dick, David?” He gives David’s thigh a playful slap when he nods. “Can’t wait. Wanted to fuck you since I tied you up.” David’s dick is red and shiny on his stomach. Maybe he’ll blow him too. There isn’t enough time in the world to wreck David Wright in all the ways he wants to.

He can’t resist. He bends over and gives the head of David’s cock a kiss. David twitches helplessly as Chase wraps a hand around David, taking the fingers that were inside of him and pressing at the spot behind his balls. He sinks his mouth onto David, but stops short of getting anything more than the head beyond his lips. Chase looks up at him, and David throws his head back and groans behind the fabric. Chase sucks at the head until he can feel David’s hips try to shove his cock further into his mouth, and then he pulls off with a pornographic “pop!”. 

“I couldn’t help it. You looked so tasty.” David looks at Chase, his cheeks are red, and his eyes are barely open. He moves down, to untie David’s ankles, giving the spot where the rope dug into his skin a gentle kiss. He always unties him about now, because he can’t resist pushing David’s knees up to his chest, and fucking him folded in half.

As he settles back between David’s newly freed thighs, Chase feels his urge to compliment David, something he usually punctuates with an eye roll. But with his dick pressed against the warm skin of his ass, not quite fully inside David yet, he suddenly loses his filter. “You’re such a slut for me. I’m gonna come inside you. You want me to?” He growls, staring down at the man underneath him, and David gasps. He nods again, the whimpers he lets out are louder now, from the back of his throat. With that, Chase grabs David’s thighs and spreads them, and pushes in slowly. It’s so hard not to lose control, and fuck David fast, but he wants to savor this. He’s so tight, warm, and once he’s all the way inside David is already trying to push his hips back onto Chase’s dick.  
“You feel so good.” Chase grunts, digging his fingers into the skin of David’s thighs. David’s chest is heaving, his voice sounds so high and reedy from behind his gag. That’s all the cue Chase needs to start fucking into him, slow at first. It’s mind numbing. He loses control of his stoic face, just like always, and he can feel his mouth fall open. Chase lets himself groan as he fucks David, he can’t help it. He can feel David’s sweat under his hands, feel David pushing back to meet him. He can even hear David’s voice, urging him, deeper, harder, more, only it’s not actual words, only muffled noises. It’s so worth it, and before he knows it, too fast for Chase’s taste, he can feel the pressure building in his gut.

It clogs his brain. David’s noises are loud and encouraging, he knows that Chase is close. His careful rhythm is disrupted, his thrusts faster. The slap of his skin against David’s, David’s groaning, the drool leaking from his mouth, his dick bouncing against his soft stomach, leaking precome, it’s all too much. “I’m gonna fill you up.” David arches his back, clenches around Chase, his way of saying “please” without being able to speak. Chase is going to lose his mind.

He comes, and a grunt louder than he should have made escapes his chest, like he’s gotten punched in the gut. His hips push deeper into David, once, twice. He can hardly breathe, David is still squeezing around him, like he’s urging Chase to fill him with every last drop he can handle. Suddenly, the tight heat of David is too much, and Chase has to pull out, letting David’s thighs go. There are small, brown bruises on them, from how hard Chase grabbed him when he came. David’s dick is twitching on his stomach, and Chase’s come is leaking slowly out of him. He’s such a slut. Like David is telepathic, he whines, so close to coming but empty and not touched. He wordlessly begs Chase, ankles kicking on the bed. “I...I’m not gonna leave you hanging.” Chase’s voice is higher than normal, he wanted to catch his breath before he did this.

All he has to do is get his mouth on David’s dick, and David can’t help it anymore. He starts rocking his hips into Chase’s mouth, and Chase lets him. He deserves it. Chase hollows his cheeks, presses his tongue to the underside of David’s dick, and when David pushes in, Chase pulls back. That’s all it takes. David comes with a yelp, his hips jerking up into Chase’s mouth. He can feel David’s thighs twitch under his hands, and he holds David there, swallowing around him until there’s nothing left to swallow. Chase can feel David’s cock throbbing in his mouth. His breath comes fast and frantic. Chase thinks he looks so beautiful like this, not just hot, or pretty, or fuckable. Beautiful. 

David makes a noise like a sob when Chase pulls his mouth off him. Chase’s brain is a fog of lust and pride, he made David sweat and moan, whine and twitch, come in his mouth. Him. He lays there with his head against David’s big thigh for a few moments, savoring it. Finally, when the fog dissipates, and he can move himself again without feeling like Jell-O, Chase hauls himself up. As he unties David, he kisses each of his wrists, where the rope dug into his skin. His ankles too. David stays absolutely still, until the second Chase unties the gag, and pulls it from his mouth. Like it’s the last string that was holding him tethered to the submissive role, he comes back to his own body. He gives Chase one of those devastating smiles and lifts himself up, so he’s propped up on his elbow. Chase feels his warm hand on the back of his neck, and David kisses him softly. They don’t keep it up for long, both of them are exhausted. But it feels good, to just calmly and chastely kiss. Chase leads the two of them down to the bed, so they’re laying next to each other. 

David is smiling too hard to keep up with the kissing anymore. “We’re gonna cuddle.” It’s the first thing he’s said since Chase gagged him. It feels like a lifetime ago. Chase performatively rolls his eyes. 

“Ugh, you’re gonna make me get all sweaty.” David puts his ass up against Chase’s hips. 

“Too late.” David chuckles as Chase bites his ear playfully. 

It’s nice. It’s low stakes. They’ll bet again in the morning, before the game. But for now, David drifts off to sleep, and Chase stays half awake with an arm over him. He’s not the protective type. But it makes David happy. And as much as he hates it…

He wants to make David happy.

**Author's Note:**

> for @allegheny !!! i haven't written smut in a very very very long time, but quarantine brings out the horny in all of us again  
if you liked it, leave a comment, i appreciate them all!  
the title is stolen from a dolly parton song. im sorry dolly.


End file.
